1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit design. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of logic synthesis for integrated circuit design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer automated logic synthesis algorithms are typically used for the design of integrated circuits. For one logic synthesis algorithm, a software description for the logic of a desired integrated circuit is written and compiled to generate a representation of the functional configuration of logic gates for the integrated circuit. Specific device configurations are selected to implement logic gates in the representation. The desired integrated circuit may then be fabricated as the design for the integrated circuit is realized.